The present invention relates to a method and machine for grinding pregeared bevel gears.
Grinding machines for grinding beveled gears which have circularly shaped tooth flanks have been known. Such tooth surfaces of beveled gears have been ground with the aid of an elliptical additional movement imparted to the grinding head, as has been disclosed, for example, in German patent publication No. P 29 45 483.9-14. This elliptical additional movement is performed in a very quick operation which is important in mass production.
In other known methods of grinding tool profiles of pregeared bevel gears two flanks of only disc-shaped gears have been ground in one setting of the grinding tool whereas for grinding bevel gears two different working operations have been required, or it has been necessary to employ grinding wheels with coatings for the wheel and the counterwheel unless a special construction of the bevel gear toothing required the grinding of both flanks of each tooth in one setting with a crown grinding wheel. This last method, however, strongly limits the possibilities of grinding of the toothing.